


Scenes from over the rainbow

by msraven



Series: Heart of Gold [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small scenes from my Heart of Gold headcanon.  Scenes will vary from pre- to post-movie, but not necessarily in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Courting and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> May contain spoilers for the movie.

Phil looked up at the knock on his door and had to bite back a smile when Clint popped his head into the office. While Phil was genuinely glad to see the archer, it was never a good idea to ignore bad habits.

"It's customary to wait for a response before opening a closed door," came Phil's usual retort. 

Barton rolled his eyes, closed the door, and then knocked again. This time, Phil had to be keep himself from letting out a chuckle. It had been nearly four years since he'd brought Barton into SHIELD and, while the road had been far from smooth, Phil was confident the change was beneficial for both parties. 

"Come in."

Barton came back into the room and the let the door shut behind him. Phil could count on one hand the number of times the archer had voluntarily used one of the guest chairs in front of the desk, so it was not a surprise when he chose to sprawl on the couch.

"Was there something you wanted, Agent Barton?" Phil prompted when the other man only looked at him.

Barton sat up and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped loosely together.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me." 

Phil blinked once in surprise. 

"It's a little early for the mess to be serving dinner," Phil responded. He knew he was being deliberately obtuse, but he needed to be very clear on Clint's intentions.

Barton quirked an eyebrow, which signaled that he knew exactly what Phil was doing.

"I am giving you ahead notice that I would like for the two of us to share a meal together at an agreed upon time and place. The goal of said meal would be to learn more about one another and ascertain if we would be compatible for a romantic relationship. It is what people who live normal lives typically call a date."

Phil couldn't hold back his smile. "I would love to have dinner with you."

They grinned goofily at each other for a moment before Phil asked, "May I ask what prompted this?"

"No reason," Clint responded and slouched back against the back of the couch. Phil's eyebrows drew together.

"Don't get all squinty at me," Barton ordered mildly with a wave of his hand. "I am asking you on a date specifically because there is no reason to. Neither one of us dying or thought the other one was already dead. We haven't been captured or tortured or hit by a sex grenade. We haven't turned psychic or invisible or whatever other random stuff seems to happen around here. I don't need or want some dramatic or cliched reason to ask you out on a date, Phil."

Clint had been looking up at the ceiling during his rant, but now lifted his head to lock eyes with Phil. "I'm attracted to you and I'm in love with you, so I'd really like to find out if you feel the same about one or both of those things without the rest of that crap getting in the way."

"How about tonight and my apartment?" Phil responded after a beat, using a warm voice and smile to convey that it was not a negative reaction to Clint's confession. "For the agreed upon time and place."

"Your apartment, sir?" Barton asked. The twinkle in his eye told Phil that he was only asking for clarification.

"I'd much prefer your cooking over a restaurant." Phil had been hurt on an op about six months back and had shamelessly used Barton's guilt over his getting hurt (regardless of the fact that the archer had been on a different op) to get the other man's help back to his apartment. Clint had surprised him by managing to throw together a great pasta dish from the meager supplies in Phil's kitchen. It had turned, with a little nudging from Phil, into a semi-regular occurrence.

"That's something we've been doing for months," Clint pointed out.

"Hmmm," Phil says with a smirk. "How about that?"

Phil stood and walked around his desk until he was in front of Clint. The archer followed suit and stepped fully into Phil's personal space.

"Why Agent Coulson, have you been dating me all this time?" Barton asked with a smirk of his own. He slipped his hands under Phil's jacket to rest on lightly on his hips. "Should I be disappointed in myself that it took me months to figure it out?"

Phil slid his hands along Clint's forearms and up to grip gently on his biceps. "One could argue that I've been courting you since you joined SHIELD, Agent Barton. It's taken you _years_."

Phil covered Clint's soft gasp with a kiss - a short, tender meeting of lips. Then he felt the hands on his tighten as the younger man groaned and pressed him against the desk. Phil slid his arms around Clint's shoulders and let himself get lost in the deeper, hungrier kiss. They were both breathing heavily when they finally broke apart. 

Phil opened his eyes and met Clint's, amazed at the warmth of emotion he found there. He hoped his own eyes showed his depth of feelings for this complicated, amazing, beautiful man.

"I do," Phil said to be sure. "Feel the same about both. I've loved you for a long time, Clint Barton."

Clint's answering smile was brighter than the sun and Phil felt a missing piece of his heart slide home.


	2. Frolicking and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frolicking. There was really no other way to describe it. Hawkeye and the Hulk were currently frolicking in the Hudson River.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack with a side of friendship.

Frolicking. There was really no other way to describe it. Hawkeye and the Hulk were currently frolicking in the Hudson River. The fact that the river was currently covered in large, blue soap bubbles only added to the surreal image in front of Agent Coulson and the other Avengers. Phil supposed he should be thankful that Thor was currently on Asgard.

"Huh," said Tony as Clint swung his arm to send a splash of water to towards the Hulk. 

Everyone held their collective breaths as the Hulk looked confused, grinned, and then retaliated. His splash turned out to be more of a large wave that knocked Barton on his ass and into the water. The archer came out of the water spluttering and pushed his hair out of his eyes as he laughed. The Hulk hunched his shoulders in apology, but Hawkeye only made a shooing motion with his hands and the large green monster resumed splashing around in the sudsy water.

Next to Coulson, Natasha let out an amused snort. It was followed by a chuckle from Steve and then they were all laughing at the scene before them. Only a few of the junior agents near the water still looked scandalized, but most of the other bystanders were clearly entertained by watching two of the Avengers at play. Phil directed one of the other agents to start confiscating phones and cameras before he glanced back toward the water. Clint looked up at him with a wide, happy smile and Phil figured there were worse ways to end a mission.

===== Earlier that day =====

"Seriously. Why do all the crazy scientists live in New York?" Stark muttered indignantly. He fired his repulsors toward one of the giants lumbering down the street, but only succeeded in chipping off a few chunks without slowing the monster down.

" _You_ live in New York," Hawkeye pointed out and ignored Tony's offended retort. He watched as the chunks of the monster hit the pavement, one landing in a small puddle near a clogged storm drain. Well that was interesting.

"At least these ones smell nice," commented Widow. 

The monsters, in varying sizes, were annoying the Avengers more than anything else. They didn't seem to be bent on being overly destructive, with most of the damage caused by the larger ones bumping accidentally into things as they walked around. The only thing they seemed to take offense to was being hit/smashed/destroyed, but they tended to run instead of fight back. So not a big deal except that there were so many of them and the only way to destroy them was to break them into little tiny pieces. Hulk was having a great time. The other Avengers, however, were getting bored and tired.

Hawkeye walked to the other side of the roof he was on and looked down at Steve edging one of the medium-sized into an alley, so it could be smashed without running away.

"Hey Cap," called Barton. "Do me a favor and nudge your guy about three feet to the left for a sec."

Steve shrugged and did as he was asked.

"Care to share with the class?" asked Coulson.

"Just testing a theory." Hawkeye checked the setting on his arrow, notched, and fired. The arrow flew past the monster and into a fire hydrant.

"You missed," teased Iron Man.

"I never miss," responded Barton just as the arrowhead exploded, blasting the cap on the hydrant, and sending a spray of water at the monster. The monster shrieked and started to dissolve. Cap took several steps back when the water turned into a soapy, sudsy mess as the monster continued to flail. 

"I guess that's why they smell so nice," commented Widow as she walked up to Steve. 

"Someone's gonna say it, right?" asked Iron Man.

"I'm melting! Melting! Oh, what a world! What a world!" offered Barton on cue. Tony laughed.

"Good catch, Hawkeye," complimented Steve. 

"Yeah. Too bad Thor's not here to give us a convenient rainstorm," Tony said as he landed on the roof next to Clint. 

"Well," Barton replied and motioned over the rooftops. He could almost see Stark's wicked grin under the faceplate. "We do have a nice big river over there."

"Alright, let's get this over with," ordered Steve. 

"SHIELD agents mobilizing now to help herd the things toward the river," called Coulson over the comm. "Barton, see if you can get Hulk to help."

"Copy, that," responded Hawkeye. 

Barton ran and leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he was looking down at Hulk happily smashing one of the monsters to bits. He put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle to get the big guy's attention. Hulk looked up and stopped what he was doing when he saw Hawkeye.

"Hulk catch?" he asked gleefully.

"Sure, why not?" Clint shrugged and jumped off the building. Hulk made his own jump to meet the archer in mid-air, tucked him under his large arm, and hit the street with a loud thud. 

"Barton," scolded Coulson. "What did I say about unnecessary property damage?"

"Oops." The street now had nice, Hulk-sized cracks in the asphalt. Hawkeye looked up as he was set gently on his feet. "Hey, big guy. Think you could help us move 'em that way?"

Hulk looked toward where Clint was pointing to the river. "No more smash?" he asked dejectedly.

"No, smashing is still good. Just, uh, smash in that direction, okay?" Hulk nodded.

It didn't take much time to move all the monsters toward and into the river. The Avengers, SHIELD agents, and NYPD set up a perimeter to prevent any of them from trying to escape out of the water. It turned out to be unnecessary because whomever had built these things, built them stupid. Once the monsters realized they were dissolving, they shrieked, and waded deeper into the water. Soon, the Hudson was a frothy mess. 

Clint took a second to wonder who was going to clean this up before he turned back to his big, green friend. The Hulk had a strange look on his face and it took Clint a second to place it. He looked like a kid who'd had a piece of cake placed in front of him, but was then told not to eat it. Barton grinned as he walked closer. Coulson was going to kill him.

===== Now =====

It took another ten minutes before the Hulk's energy started to wane and Barton, responsibly, coaxed him out of the water. By the time Phil made his way down to them, Hawkeye was sitting cross-legged on the ground with Hulk curled up asleep next to him and covered with a blanket. Barton's hand rested gently on the large head by his thigh.

"I think your hair is turning blue," Coulson pointed out.

Barton's eyes widened in horror and he instinctively reached up to touch his hair. His hand came away covered in blue foam and he grimaced before he looked over at the slowly shrinking man next to him. Clint put his hand back on top of Bruce's head and smiled softly. 

"Totally worth it."


End file.
